Getting Out
by Ace of Gallifrey
Summary: "In the end, he finally figures it out... he isn't the one who isn't good enough." Short oneshot set in an AU where Amy and Rory didn't get married. Turns out Rory has more in common with Mickey than we thought.


**Title-** Getting Out**  
>CharactersPairings-** extremely, extremely angsty Amy/Rory**  
>Rating-<strong> T for swearing**  
>Summary-<strong> "In the end, he finally figures it out... _he_ isn't the one who isn't good enough." Short oneshot set in an AU where Amy and Rory didn't get married. Turns out Rory has more in common with Mickey than we thought.

**A/N- **May I just say that 11/Amy shipping (especially at the expense of dear, wonderful Rory!) annoys me almost (ALMOST) as much as 10/Rose shipping? It's utterly ridiculous! Also, this was very hard to write and I'll probably come back to it and make some major revisions down the line, but I had to get it off my hard drive or I was going to go insane.

* * *

><p>It takes Rory six months (well, as close to six months as he can figure, not that you can really tell in this fucking <em>time machine<em>) to realize that Amy is never going to marry him. There is no Big Moment of Truth. He has no epiphany. He just _knows_ one day that as much as she promises him, as much as she tells him they're just waiting for the right moment and enjoying their time together, it's never going to happen. No happily ever after for the pair of them, not in this particular fairytale, anyway.

Two thousand years, he waited for her. Admittedly, most of that is hazy in his mind now, and Rory's incredibly grateful for that, because he's older than the Doctor and he's very sure that if he could remember all of it clearly, he'd go mad. But that doesn't change the fact that he waited there, all alone, braving incredible dangers and facing insane odds... all because he loved her.

He isn't entirely sure he does anymore. He cares about her, and he wants her, and he's longed to make her his for as far back as he can remember. But the more he thinks on it, the more he realizes that he's been pretty much screwed. There has to be trust for there to be love, right?

When they were children, he followed her and played her Raggedy Doctor. When they were teenagers he was her best friend (and in fact the only one of her friends who didn't whisper and laugh behind her back at Amy Pond and her fairytale delusions) and he held her while she cried and cleaned up the mess she was left in every time one of her big, muscular boyfriends ditched her (and that happened a lot, because no matter_ how_ she dressed, she wasn't _really_ a slut and when she wouldn't put out by the sixth date they tended to get bored and after a few months it was over, leaving her in pieces just as she'd been getting really attached). When they were in school, he tried to keep her from falling apart under the pressure- he was probably the reason she made it for as long as she did. But Amy, though intelligent, was never really a college girl.

He didn't date during those years, although more than one pretty girl would probably have had him. No, he was keeping himself... for her.

All his life, as far back as he can remember, he's been waiting for her to turn around and see him. To see that he'd do anything for her. He'd slay any dragon, he'd walk a thousand miles, he'd live two thousand years for her. But she hasn't seen, not really. Oh, she's wearing his ring, but that doesn't mean much. She's still too caught up in the magic of her Raggedy Doctor (who, honestly, isn't such a bad guy and Rory knows it isn't his fault, not really, he didn't do it on purpose) to look.

And in the end, he finally figures it out... _he_ isn't the one who isn't good enough. It's her. Amy doesn't deserve him. He wishes she did. To be honest, he doesn't care that she doesn't, because even now he still wants her so badly. But he's never going to be able to seal the deal and he knows that he can't keep waiting or it'll destroy him.

So one day, he asks the Doctor to take him home. Amy cries and tries to talk him out of it, but he just says "Be honest, Amy, you don't really want me here," and she's silent and he knows it's the truth. So now he stands there in the main square in Leadworth on the day before his wedding, and anticipates the pain he knows is coming, having to inform his family and hers that Amy has left and won't be coming back- not for awhile, anyway. That will be a rough task, but afterwards, he doesn't think anyone would blame him for going overseas for a bit.

He's seen so much of the universe, while he was tagging along after Amy, that he really decides he wants to see a bit more of his own planet now... Maybe he'll finally find a place where he belongs.


End file.
